Pragmatism Begets Better Odds
by Tactition101
Summary: If the technologically disadvantaged Autobots came upon an old Decipticon transport that could potentially be full of Cybertronian tech, then why the scrap would they leave it alone for over a season?
1. Chapter 1

Pragmatism Begets Better Odds

Summary: If the technologically disadvantaged Autobots came upon an old Decipticon transport that could potentially be full of Cybertronian tech, then why the scrap would they leave it alone for over a season?

1\. Resource Acquisition

Story Start: At The Tail End Of Partners

"The damage looked bad, but, it was a snap to repair, allowing us to reverse its effect on you. You should regain your full range of motion before long." Ratchet said as Bulkhead started stretching.

"And, Arcee?" Optimus asked in concern.

"She's rather resilient, for a two-wheeler." Ratchet said and they all glanced to where Arcee was sat, arms wrapped around her torso.

She looked back over her shoulder at them as Optimus walked over and said "It is the external wounds which heal the quickest."

"I thought settling scores would allow me to move on, instead I chase away our hope of winning this war anytime soon." Arcee said as she curled her arms further around herself.

"Wisdom cannot be granted Arcee, it must be earned. Sometimes, at a cost." Optimus said solemnly.

The solemn mood between the two was broken as Ratchet walked forward and said "Optimus, now that the urgent matter of your stasis locks and Arcee's wounds have been resolved, I believe it would be to our advantage to return to the Harbinger's resting places. It is possible that there are abandoned resources that we could desperately use."

"Wise counsel old friend." Optimus said with a nod of agreement before he glanced at Bulkhead and Bumblebee and said "Autobots, prepare to roll out." Looking back at Arcee, he continued "Arcee, I feel it would be best for you to stay here on ground bridge duty in order to finish recuperating." Arcee let out a short nod in acquiesce even as Ratchet reopened the Ground Bridge.

Scene Change: The Harbinger

The ground bridge portal opened up at the rear end of the split ship. Optimus was the first out, quickly followed by Bumblebee and Bulkhead before Ratchet stepped out last, the portal closing behind the medic, said medic's eyes rapidly scanning the rear half of the ship with a hum as he said "The ship must have skidded over the cliff top before falling over the edge when it crashed."

"Everyone be careful, we do not know how badly damaged the inside may be." Optimus said as they began walking forward.

Time Skip: Forty Five Minutes Later

It hadn't even been an hour yet and Ratchet was already pleased with what they had found so far. Several intact terminals had already been found whose parts would be used to upgrade Outpost Omega One's own technical equipment along with several hand-held tools and other equipment that he could always put to good use. Better yet, it had been found that the Harbinger's tracking system was synched with the Nemesis which meant they could now track it in real time if they ever had to make any further incursions into the once untraceable ship, maybe even allow Raphael a back door into hacking into the Nemesis' systems if they could get the communications systems properly running allowing them to access everything in the ship's cyber systems. Not to mention the handy little Ground Bridge remote which could come in handy for later though they would have to make it so that way it used their bridge rather than the Cons' since it wouldn't do for some Decipticon Ground Bridge operator to note that their system repeatedly opened a bridge with one end opening at Jasper.

As Ratchet opened the door of the next laboratory though, all thoughts of previous finds quickly left his mind as his eyes widened and he said "Oh my," Turning his head to where the others were examining another room down the hall, he called "Optimus, you're going to want to see this."

Curious, the other three walked over and the Prime's eyes slightly widened as he looked into the room and said "Protoforms."

" **Enough to double Team Prime's numbers."** Bumblebee said in surprise as they stared at the five 'blank slates' that could easily become fellow Autobots with the right know how.

"It would seem that we were most wise to return here before the Decepticons decided to." Optimus said, his 'lips' twitching upwards in what for any other bot would have been a full-blown grin.

Ratchet walked over to the lab's terminal and it activated under his deft fingers. Eyes rapidly flicking down the screen as he accessed the stored information, he said "It appears that the Decepticon that was working here was both interested in cloning and making modified frames. They were going to use one protoform to clone themselves and the other four to try and make Super Soldiers. There's a journal entry talking about how they had an extra protoform made as their 'payment' of the job so that way they could do multiple things at once. Heh, I can certainly understand the appeal in that."

" **We're not going to have two Ratchets running about are we?"** Bumblebee asked, a slight tone of nervousness in his voice.

Ratchet scoffed and said "As tempting as that would be, our team needs a second medic much less than we would need another fighter, even if there were four other new fighters to go along with it. The Decepticons still vastly outnumber us even with these new recruits and every Bot in the field counts."

"Ratchet is correct, and I do not believe that it would be wise to clone any other members of Team Prime either." Optimus said with a slight frown.

"I don't know, can you imagine if we had five other Optimuses? The Cons wouldn't stand a chance!" Bulkhead said excitedly.

Ratchet turned around with a frown and said "Unfortunately, I do not think that the cloning process would fully replicate Optimus Prime's identity which is augmented by the Matrix of Leadership which is a relic of the Primes, and thus most likely impossible to clone. A much more likely scenario would be that we would now have five Orion Pax's, Optimus' pre-Prime incarnation."

"Oh." Bulkhead said, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

Turning back around, Ratchet looked further into the systems and said "Since cloning is out, I suggest we take the time to properly go through all of the options and give the protoforms frames that can best help the team in the field. I believe making at least one of them a flyer would be a wise choice in order to counter the air superiority the Decepticons tend to enjoy."

" **Better make that at least two, they like to travel in flights of five to twelve."** Bumblebee countered and Ratchet nodded his acquiesce even as he continued to dig through the terminal.

"Along with making one of them Arcee's size so that she may have back up whenever the rest of us cannot provide it due to size constraints." Optimus suggested, earning a nod from Ratchet as he continued working.

It was an hour later that the professional in Ratchet was satisfied with all of the research into the con scientist's work enough to begin putting in the commands for forming the protoforms. He gestured to a lever on the right side of the row of protoforms and Bulkhead pulled it down causing electricity to stream through an overhead conduit and into the protoforms which began jerking around much like a human going through a seizure even as their forms shifted, one of them shrinking while the rest started to bulk up slightly.

When the electricity stopped, the smallest autobot mech was a deep forest green with light yellow as a secondary color. He looked over his hands for a moment before they shifted into his weapons, the left hand into a gun like Arcee's while the right into a kukri knife. A moment of study later they returned to normal hands and he flicked his right hand out sending high tensile strength electric augmented wires out of his fingertips that could easily slice a mech Bulkhead's size or bigger in half with ease. This was Trip Wire.

The next new Autobot down the line was about ten feet taller than Optimus with a fire engine red complimented by navy blue body that had the same build as Bulkhead. The bot had similar energon weapons as the Wrecker, a Kanabo on his back and a devastatingly powerful beam emitter taking up half of the space on his chest that could be focused into a small beam or a wide funnel of destruction. This was Ground Quake and he and Bulkhead were giving each other speculative looks.

The next two were a pair of twins, wings slightly visible on their backs denoting their Flyer status. The two were a gun metal grey with black undertones. Their guns were similar to Bumblebee's while their melee weapons were arm blades like Arcee's. Their super soldier augmentations came in the form of electrical cannons on their forearms that could fire electrical shockwaves like directed EMPs. These were the brother-sister pair Razor Wind and Storm Rider. They gave everyone around them curious looks in between having a silent conversation with each other with only their optics.

The final bot was just slightly smaller than the twins and the most unremarkable looking of the group but all the more terrifying for it if one knew what the Decepticon scientist had meant for him to be. The unconventional augmentations of the other four were made to easily turn a battle to their side's favor. Night Shift's two augmentations, yes two, were made for not only assassinations, both singular and largescale, but complete chaos sewing. He had an energon weapon that was more like a sniper capable battle rifle than the usual pistol distance blasters that most Cybertronians had along with about twenty different throwing and dueling knifes on his person. Those were just the 'standard' weaponry on him though. His first augmentation was the damn near perfect cloak, and the Decepticon scientist only called it damn near perfect instead of perfect in his work logs because it could _only_ last an hour and required a half as long as cloaked cool down period. The second augmentation was taken directly from the incredibly rare Shifter breed of Cybertronians' playbook. Night Shift was capable of creating both soft and hard light projections over his body that could allow him to appear as _anyone_ and the auditory equipment to match. The currently all black mech's blue optics coolly surveyed his surroundings as he fingered the hilt of one of his knives.

After a moment of both sides inspecting the other, Optimus stepped forward and said "My Autobot brethren, and sister," He nodded at Storm Rider who gained a slight smirk as the Prime continued "I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, and with me are members of Team Prime. We are few, but strong, and if you were to join us, would be even stronger. What say you?"

While the other four traded looks with each other, Night Shift didn't hesitate to step forward and give a fist over spark salute as he said "I am yours to command sir." The other four soon repeated his actions and Team Prime's numbers grew.

END

Author's Notes: I realize I suck at naming Cybertronians, please don't leave a review that simply says my names are terrible or something similar and nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. New Forms And New Fuel

Story Start: Unit E Headquarters, Seventy Two Hours After New Autobots' Creation

Optimus crouched in the parking lot next to Agent Fowler as his newest comrades inspected the vehicles that they were to scan. Looking down towards their liaison with the United States government, he said "Thank you for obtaining these vehicles for us and especially for allowing the twins to scan your Beach Hawk."

"It was no problem Prime, and at least _you_ asked for permission first." Agent Fowler said with a frown at the end remembering how Skyquake had zapped his jet when it was still in the air when he scanned it. Shaking those thoughts from his mind he said "Of course I'm sure you know we'd really like it if those two don't go through any populated areas at low altitude, especially at high speed."

Optimus nodded and said "They shall only travel beneath allowed air space in populated areas when the situation is most dire."

"I can work with that." The agent said. Meanwhile, the others had finished their examinations and began scanning. Trip Wire had a Mission R bike, an all American made model that could reach over a hundred and fifty miles per hour.

The twins Razor Wind and Storm Rider were getting the afore mentioned Beach Hawk that Unit E was rather proud of. It had a top speed of Mach 2.5, had two cannons, could carry six missiles fully loaded, and a big enough fuel capacity and efficient fuel to go from San Fransico to Detroit without refueling.

Fitting his nature, Night Shift had a vehicle that would allow him to pass virtually unchallenged wherever he needed to go. Unit E had managed to obtain a not for retail sale Ford Police Interceptor, this one almost entirely black with Unit E's designator emblem on the doors being the only bits of colors. It had everything a law enforcement vehicle had equipment wise and was more than capable of going off road if need be.

Being even bigger than Optimus both height and bulk wise, Ground Quake had been the hardest to accommodate vehicle wise, and was actually why they had had to wait three days before they had everything gathered. He HAD been slotted for a large pile driver given his kabato but then the Autobots had discovered that they weren't actually used on truck units and instead were mounted on excavation equipment. Given that those vehicles couldn't actually go at highway speeds easily if ever, they went with something a bit more mobile, and in Miko's opinion, much more impressive. The Diamond Reo was the model of the longest Semi Trailer in the world. The Red Giant was actually customized to have two giant LCD screens on its back for advertisements, had enough space inside to be comparable to a pop up trailer and with trailer attached was 93 feet long. For obvious reasons Ground Quake's source Diamond Reo didn't have the LCD screens but it was still sure to gain more than a second look as it passed through. Bulkhead was actually rather put out that the bigger guy had a vehicle form roughly four times the size of his but given how the new Bot's beam emitter didn't compress all that well when he shifted forms, they couldn't exactly afford to go much smaller if they wanted him able to move through populated areas undetected. It WOULD make it harder for him to travel through rough terrains such as densely populated forests or pure sand deserts or beaches though meaning that Ground Quake would have to settle for heavy engagement missions when out in the Earth's wilderness.

With what they had come there for done, Optimus thanked Agent Fowler once more before he and his newest team members went through a Ground Bridge portal back to base.

Time Skip: Three Weeks Later

Miko, Bulkhead, and Ground Quake were watching a demolition derby on the tv, the first two with enthusiasm, the last one with confused curiosity. As a particularly loud announcement came over it, Ratchet sighed from his work station and said "Would you mind lowering the volume?"

Bulkhead grinned and said "Hey, Ratch, check out the monster-truck rally Miko took me to last week."

"I compiled some highlights with my cellphone." Miko said holding it up in the air.

"Innocent vehicles battling for the pleasure of human spectators? Urgah, blood sport!" The medic said shuddering before waving them off and going back to his station.

"Yeah!" The two said in enthusiasm while Ground Quake merely rose an eyebrow.

"You and Ground Quake _could_ be helping Optimus in the field right now." The medic said.

"Aw, he doesn't need our help to search for some ancient educational thingamabob, not with the other newbies with them already." Bulkhead said waving his hand.

Ratchet shook his head and said "The 'thingamabob' to which you refer happens to be a Cybertronian Data Cylinder." Ratchet said pushing a button and switching the tv from the rally to a picture of said object earning objections from Miko and Bulkhead while Ground Quake's focus sharpened on it. Continuing, Ratchet said "And there is no telling what _vast_ intelligence it may hold. During the Golden Age, dozens of these cylinders were created, each containing the sum total of Cybertronian knowledge on any given subject…(Miko let out a bored yawn)…stellar cartography, medicine, ancient mythology. When the war broke out, the cylinders were hidden throughout the galaxies to keep them as far as possible from Decepticon reach. Detecting one signal here, on Earth, is the opportunity of a-"

He was interrupted by Miko's groan as she said "T.M.I. Dude!"

Bulkhead readily agreed with her as he said "Switch it back! I want to see the hoedown showdown!"

Ratchet gave them an annoyed look before he turned his focus to Ground Quake as the biggest Autobot said "Excuse me doctor, but why would we only now be detecting these cylinders? I was under the impression that the original team members have been on this planet for years."

Ratchet gained a slightly uncertain look as he said "That is not clear. As you said, we should have detected the data cylinder years ago when we first arrived. I believe that it is possible that the cylinder had some form of shielding concealing its presence that has only now failed after eons of use."

"Makes sense to me." Miko said with a shrug before she leaned back in the sofa with the remote and hit the Source button bringing the tv back to the Rally.

Ratchet sighed before everyone's attention was brought to the Ground Bridge as it activated without his prompt. Optimus walked through with the Ground Bridge remote in his left hand and the object which they were just discussing in his right, the rest of the Autobots following him. Ratchet looked relieved as he said "Optimus, thank the All-Spark you retrieved the data cylinder!"

"Indeed Ratchet, but I am afraid that the fact that our team has grown has been revealed to the Decepticons." Optimus said with a slight frown.

"The Cons almost got the cylinder through their Ground Bridge." Arcee said in explanation and Ratchet had a frown of his own as he saw the dings and scratches on the Bots. He quickly scanned each one and began fixing the more worrisome damage.

"Fortunately, our newest members did not have to use their augmentations in the field so at the very least the Decepticons still do not know about those." Optimus said as he walked over to one of the terminals and hooked the data cylinder to an access port. A moment of work later and Optimus' optics widened imperceptibly as he said "Ratchet, I believe that you should see this."

Ratchet turned off his scanner and walked away from Night Shift (Who had only a single scratch on his left hand) and made his way over. He took a quick moment to look at the data cylinder information before his optics widened and he let out a surprised "By the All-Spark!"

"What, what'd we get?" Arcee asked as everyone gathered around the work station.

"I do not wish to falsely rally anyone's hopes, but these equations appear to be the formula for a _synthetic_ energon." Ratchet said with a twitch of his lips.

" **Alright!** " Bumblebee said with an energetic fist pump while Arcee said "We hit the motherload?!"

Miko cocked her head and asked "How can equations be a formula?" Her question was ignored though as Bulkhead said "Miko, do you understand what this means?!" Miko let out a quick um of confusion and so Bulkhead continued "Energon provides our fuel, our ammo, our life force. With the natural stuff in such short supply here on Earth, this could solve a whole lot of problems."

"Such as providing us with the edge we need to turn the tide of this war." Optimus said.

"OR handing us the key to revitalizing Cybertron." Ratchet said happily.

"We got the goods," Arcee started and Trip Wire finished with "And the cons got nothing but dents and scratches."

The two wheelers traded high fives as Bumblebee said **"How soon can we make this stuff Ratchet?"**

Ratchet turned back to the station and looked over the formula again, speaking it out loud as he worked through it for a moment before he grinned and said "I should be able to synthesize enough for the testing phase in about a week. Once I've got the necessary equipment made and the process down though, it should only take a few hours to make the same amount as a standard energon cube."

"Nice." The twins said together with grins of their own.

"This is indeed good news." Night Shift said finally speaking up, his tone gathering everyone's attention as he stepped forward and said "But if we are to keep the Decepticons in the dark of our discovery, we must continue as we have before in our search for natural energon. For if they discover what we have gained and somehow obtain it for themselves, then who knows what Megatron's forces would be capable of with unlimited fuel, or what weapons of mass destruction he could now power."

"Wise words indeed Night Shift." Optimus said with a nod to the assassin.

Time Skip: Two Weeks Later

Omega One's sensors sounded out an alarm and Ratchet frowned as he called out "Optimus, more energon on the move!"

"Again?! This makes what, the seventh time this week?" Razor Wind asked as the Autobots currently at the base came forward. It should be noted that it was THURSDAY.

"I know it's been said before, but this new strategy of theirs is starting to really aggravate me." His sister said with a frown. The cons had been playing keep away with blocks of energon in an attempt to make the Autobots use up their own reserves much faster. And unfortunately, the Autobots had to play along to keep the fact that they could now synthesize Energon hidden.

Optimus studied who he had available: The aforementioned flyer twins, Arcee and Live Wire, Bumblebee, and Ground Quake. All of the others were out on energon searching patrols to keep selling the idea that they were dangerously low on energon, and Ground Quake wasn't exactly the best for a chase mission either. Still, the other five were perfect for this mission. Giving a nod of approval, he said "Ground Quake, remain here in reserve, everyone else, roll out!"

The big bot nodded his assent and the rest quickly transformed and shot down the ground bridge portal, Razor Wind and Storm Rider quickly pulling up for altitude as soon as they were out. As soon as the ground bridge closed, Ratchet gave out a sigh and looked up at Raphael who was currently the only human in the base and said "If the cons keep this up then we're going to run out of both natural and synthesized energon within a week or two."

Raphael frowned and said "We need to find some way to make the cons THINK that we suddenly got a windfall from THEM so that way we can stop chasing them for a BELIEVABLE reason." The preteen thought for a moment before he said "The Harbinger's sensors can detect Decepticon ground bridges, maybe I can track down an Energon mine that way."

"It's certainly worth a shot." Ratchet said and Raphael nodded before he ran towards his own workstation and began establishing a secure link with the crashed warship.

The Autobots who had gone after the energon came back without half an hour later. That wasn't all that bad of a problem though considering how said cube had _detonated_ on top of a transformed Breakdown from a stray shot from one of the Con's own vehicon drones putting the big guy out of action for a LONG time. When they got back, Live Wire was still snickering about how he had brought that about by doing an impromptu limbo move to avoid a shot fired at him.

The next day brought even better news. After trudging through the ground bridge logs that the Harbinger's sensors had kept, Raphael had managed to pin down five energon mines, three of them where the Harbinger's sensors had also confirmed the Nemesis had stopped over at least once during the time the Autobots had turned them back on and now. The Autobots now had their windfall excuse in sight.

Optimus chose to go after the mine that Raphael had predicted would be next on the Nemesis's flight path. It would still be about five hours before it got there but there was a good chance that the energon it was going for would be already in position for pickup, they just had to beat the ship to the prize. A quick bit of hacking into overhead satellites by Raphael gave them the coordinates of where the Nemesis would most likely use its drop lift and Ratchet put Razor Wind and Storm Rider in the sky ten miles away to make it look like they had come across the mine 'honestly' while on patrol and called it in. The twins had quickly entered the mine taking out the guards in the loading chamber before Ratchet used their coordinates to send in all of the others. Night Shift, Optimus, Arcee, and Live Wire held off the rest of the mine's occupants while the others quickly hauled as much Energon through their ground bridge as they could. Thirty minutes later, they had all of the gathered Energon and had closed the Ground Bridge portal just as the Nemesis had come charging into the area ready to flood the place with flyers down the loading shaft. Megatron's scream of rage when he learned that they had essentially did all of the work of supplying the Autobots enough energon to last for months could be hear throughout the whole ship.

As the Autobots celebrated their victory, Ratchet allowed himself to smirk as he thought 'And the benefits of going back to the Harbinger continue to grow.'

END

Author's Notes: T.M.I and Stronger, Faster lose a lot of drama when you add more players and better equipment. A little bit lacking in dialog I know but I promise it's going to get more 'in focus' with the Unicron arc coming up just around the bend.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. One Shall Fall

Author's Notes: This episode was rather 'choppy' with constant 'scene changes' so brace yourselves.

Story Start: Autobot Outpost Omega 1

" _AND IT WAS WRITTEN IN THE COVENANT OF PRIMUS THAT WHEN THE 47 SPHERES ALIGN, A PERPETUAL CONFLICT WILL CULMINATE UPON A WORLD FORGED FROM CHAOS, AND THE WEAK SHALL PERISH IN THE SHADOW OF A RISING DARKNESS."_ Optimus Intoned solemnly while looking solemnly at a galactic map.

"No skies raining fire?" Arcee asked as all of the Autobots gathered on the opposite side of the screen.

"Goes without saying. It is a doom prophecy after all." Ratchet said easily.

"I say it's a load of hooey." Bulkhead said dismissively.

Ratchet turned to look at his fellow Autobots as he said "I'd always assumed the Ancients were referring to our home planet, but being that Cybertron has been dark for eons…"

Optimus seamlessly picked up the thread as he said "And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here…"

"Not to mention all of the conflict, wars, and natural disasters that humanity has gone through themselves…" Night Shift tacked on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bulkhead said getting everyone to look at him as he said "We've known about these superstitions for ages and never gave them a second thought."

"Why all the ominous rumblings now?" Arcee asked in agreement.

"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers is nearly upon us." Optimus said somberly.

"And it would seem its end point…is Earth." Ratchet said with a frown.

"Uh…Crazy coincidence, heh, r-right?" Bulkhead said weakly.

"How long until full alignment Doctor?" Ground Quake asked with a frown.

"A few days, at _most_." Ratchet said with a frown of his own.

"What really concerns us is the wording describing Earth." Razor Wind started and his sister finished "'A world forged from Chaos. Not shrouded or covered in, but _forged_ as in created."

Trip Wire's eyes widened as he understood where they're going and said "The starting point of the alignment is Cybertron, which has Primus, a being of order in its center. And his rival, Unicron, is said to be the CHAOS bringer."

"You can't seriously tell me you guys think that the Earth was made by a being of destruction like Unicron the Chaos Bringer." Arcee said with an alarmed frown.

"But if we're right, and Unicron IS the rising darkness…" Storm Rider said, her optics showing barely restrained terror.

"The weak shall perish in his shadow. And I imagine a god casts a pretty big shadow." Her brother finished giving a rather audible gulp at the end.

"As unsettling as this theory may be, until it can either be proven or disproven, there is nothing we are able to do about it." Optimus said gathering everyone's focus on him again before he continued "And as such, for the time being, I am more concerned about those who might believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone."

(The Nemesis)

"I did not seek out the Blood of Unicron to simply keep my spark aflame, but to rule undead armies and conquer worlds, and to accomplish that, I require more than this mere sliver which lies within me." Megatron said at the head of his warship's bridge, spinning around to face Knockout and shouted "So, where is my Dark Energon?!"

"Out there, Lord Megatron, just waiting for you to reach out and pluck it." His doctor said trying to pacify his leader. If the narrowing optics were any indication, he failed rather miserably so he hastily continued "But you shouldn't push yourself so hard. You've had setbacks. You were in stasis. Oh!"

Knockout trailed off in alarm as Megatron grabbed his shoulder and hoisted him up to eye level as he growled "Precisely why I must make up for lost time! I can see the future vividly, but I must ensure its outcome, for I am the Rising Darkness of which the prophecy speaks!" In his mind's eye he saw Optimus laying beneath his foot as he raised his sword up to once and for all finish off the line of the Primes.

(Omega 1, That Night)

"Pass." Jack said boredly while he and the other two kids looked at Raf's laptop screen. "Unh-unh, kid in a costume, balloon, nope, uh, hold." Raf stopped scrolling down as a picture of Bumblebee driving with a close up of his driverless driver side appeared. "The camera sure loves Bee." He said with a brief twitch of his lips.

"What can you do? When you're a superstar, you're paparazzi bait." Miko said moving back to lean against the couch back while giving rock symbols.

"Waait, is that Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked in slight alarm as he looked over.

"On a conspiracy website, where users post evidence of 'close encounters', but we have it under control, Ratchet." Raf said as he adjusted his glasses before he began working on his laptop and continued "We just scrub and replace Bee with…" A cat in a space suit with a propeller hat on its head appeared on the screen and said "Mars Cat says 'Take me to your feeder.'"

Ratchet let out a slight laugh before his optics widened at the slip in his control. Seemingly as confused as the big medic, Miko asked "Ratchet actually laughed?" If the medic was human, he would have been blushing as he looked back down at his work station and muttered "Uh…"

Jack let out a single chuckle before he looked over at where Optimus was working and said "Um, Optimus, want to see something funny?"

"No." Optimus said in a completely toneless voice, not even glancing at the group.

Before the kids could do more than have their facial expressions begin to shift, Arcee said as she and the other bots walked over "Don't take it personally. Primes are built that way."

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry, or lose his cool." Bulkhead said in agreement.

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him _far_ longer than any of you have, and he _was_ different before he was made a Prime." Ratchet said as he continued working.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf asked in confusion.

"On Cybertron, one isn't born into greatness. Rather, one muse _earn_ it." Ratchet said.

"So, different how? We talking Party Animal?" Miko asked giving an enthusiastic 'running' motion with her arms.

Ratchet shook his head and said with a raised hand "No, no! Optimus was more like…Jack."

The three kids had wide eyes and Miko and Raf looked towards the third member of their group even as Jack said "What?! I'm nothing like Opti-"

He was cut off as Agent Fowler called in and said "Prime! Those tech heists my department's been tracking—we figured it was MECH on account of their stealth tactics until moments ago when a security feed at the Pennington EBBS Particle Collider captured this." An image of Soundwave appeared on the screen next to the one holding Fowler's image.

"Soundwave." Jack muttered.

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat." Miko offered.

Fowler ignored her as he said "The Con without a face made off with a cutting-edge phase conductor. Here's a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date."

Ratchet began reading off the list sent on the right side screen "Plasma injector, neutron shield, tesseract? There's only one thing missing if the are intending to build…."

(The Nemesis)

"The Decepticon space bridge 2.0 is nearly ready to launch." Knockout said with an expressive wave of his right hand. "All we require is…" He trailed off as Soundwave gave a beeping sound while a device appeared on his screen and he finished lamely "What Soundwave said—an ample power source."

As Soundwave put the location of said power source on the big screen Airachnid looked at it and said "This one lies within a highly fortified location, by _human_ standards. I could tunnel in."

"The time of prophecy is nearly upon us!" Megatron all but yelled as he bent down and clenched his fist threateningly making Airachnid take a wary step back towards Knockout as he continued angrily "We can no longer afford stealth."

(One Hour Later, Autobot Base)

"Prime, the Cons have really stepped in it this time, they hit a U.S. military lab. Our boys in green will fend them off till your team shows."

Optimus frowned and said "Agent Fowler, I fear that Megatron's desperation may be at its zenith, and you know that I cannot condone even a single human casualty."

Fowler sighed before he clicked on his radio headset and said "Fowler here. Evacuate all personnel, immediately."

(Site Of Decepticon Raid)

The Autobots came out of their ground bridge in vehicle mode but immediately transformed and started firing at the Cons who had been in the process of running out of a burning building with the power source being held by four drones. As the two sides traded fire, a squadron of twelve vehicon drones flew down from above for an attack run only for Razor Wind and Storm Rider to transform back into vehicle mode and the two beach hawks immediately fired four missiles a piece before going after the remaining four drones with their cannons, forcing the flyers to rapidly scatter if they didn't want to join their squad mates in slamming into the ground and joining the burning wrecks of already shot down helicopters.

(Nemesis)

"Lord Megatron, package secured, but the Autobots have arrived." A drone reported over the coms.

Megatron let out a growl of anger and said "Prepare the warship for rendezvous. The package will be ready for pickup!"

A minute later the warlord launched from the top of the Nemesis and began flying towards the base using his faster Cybertronian jet speed.

Scene Change: With Bumblebee and Raf On Road Near Military Base

As Bumblebee drove down the road his communications came on and Ratchet said "Bumblebee, the team may require backup. They are three clicks north from your current position, just off the highway. If you drop Raf at the exit ramp, I can bridge him back to base from there."

" **Sorry about this Raf."** Bee said as he picked up just a little more speed.

"It's okay, Bee. We'll go racing another time." Raf said easily.

Unknown to the two of them, Megatron began flying over the same road and as he cleared a small bit of clouds saw the scout and said "Well, well. A foolish scout has strayed from the ranks." He immediately moved into attack position and began firing. As Raf looked out the back window in alarm Bumblebee tried to dodge the shots but the fifth one hit him dead on and he spun to a stop as his body short circuited.

As Megatron flew off, he weakly asked **"Raf?"** The only response he got back was Raf's arm flopping onto the seat as he slumped down.

(At The Military Base)

The Autobots had just regrouped in front of the power source the Decepticons had tried to acquire when the Flyer twins snapped their heads up and said "Incoming flyer, NOT a Vehicon." All of the Autobots brought their blasters to bare as Megatron quickly came in before transforming and landing with a dark smile as he said "Optimus."

"Megatron, do you not see the folly in trying to force a prophecy into fruition?" Optimus asked with narrowed optics.

"Why leave matters to fate, if one can forge one's own destiny?" Megatron asked before he saw something behind the Autobots and grinned nastily as he said "Ah, speaking of FATE..."

The Autobots turned around and saw Bumblebee walking up to them. Cradled in his hands was an unresponsive Raf and all of their optics widened. Arcee quickly ran over and said "Raf?!" Picking him up gently, she said "He's breathing, barely."

"Ah-ha. Seems I swatted a bee, and squashed a bug!" Megatron said gleefully.

Bumblebee practically vibrated in anger but before he could shoot at Megatron Bulkhead quickly put his hands on the Scout's shoulders pulling him back as he said "Bee! No!"

Bulkhead wasn't the only Bot restraining a comrade, Night Shift had Trip Wire's hands held behind his back, the digits sparking dangerously as the bike _really_ wanted to slice Megatron to ribbons while Ground Quake had an arm wrapped around each of the flyer twins' waist pinning their arms down and their bodies to his chest even as Storm Rider shouted "You scrapheap destined bastard, when I get my hands on you, I'll show you squashed!"

Optimus turned back towards Megatron and glared as the Gladiator let out an evil chuckle. A snap decision later and he activated his com unit and said in a sharp tone "Ratchet, bridge us back now."

(At the Autobot Base)

"We must have an Autobot down." Ratchet said worriedly as he pulled the required levers.

(Back with the others)

As the bridge opened, Optimus said "Arcee, attend to Rafael, and Bumblebee. Trip Wire, Storm Rider, Razor Wind, you as well." There was some nonverbal resistance from the four but the other Bots silently cajoled them into the Ground Bridge. The remaining four Autobots kept their blasters on Megatron as they left before _slowly_ inching their way back to the portal as well.

Megatron was distracted as the Nemesis finally arrived and he looked up at it as it lowered over the base before he looked back down just in time to see the ground bridge portal close. Grinning to himself, he turned around and took a single step towards the power source as the Nemesis' freight elevator dropped down around them before bringing both up into its cargo hold.

(Omega 1)

Five Autobots walked through the ground bridge portal and upon sight of the figure in Arcee's arms, Jack and Miko's eyes widened as they said "Raf?/No!"

"What happened?" Ratchet asked running over.

"Megatron." Arcee bit out.

"Quickly, into my Laboratory." Ratchet said turning around and running ahead to grab his tools.

(The Nemesis)

As the great warship lifted up from the base, on one of its stabilizer fins four Autobots under holographic cloak quickly climbed up into the ship proper, Night Shift riding on Ground Quake's back as he kept his optics closed in concentration. He had NOT been designed for this level of holographic projection but the cloaking field would make it that much easier for the group to sneak around.

(Omega 1)

Rafael was hooked up to a heart monitor on a hospital bed as Ratchet hastily went through his tools and said "Rafael isn't responding. We must run diagnostics of his assemblage—eh, vital statistics." He then looked at the large forceps and drill in his hands and said angrily "Oh, my tools—they're all wrong!" He threw the forceps away and there was the sound of glass shattering.

Bumblebee gave a wordless moan of anguish as Jack pulled out his phone and said "We need to call my mom."

"Your mother may be a nurse, but does she know anything about the effects of energon on the human body?" Ratchet asked sharply.

"Wh—Do you know anything about the human body?!" Jack asked angrily causing Ratchet's optics to widen for a moment before he looked away and Jack turned away from Raf's bed and began walking towards the ground bridge as he said into his phone "Mom, it's urgent!"

Ratchet turned back towards Raf and said "'The weak will perish.' Be strong, Rafael."

(On the Nemesis)

"The power source will be rigged in no time, Lord Megatron. We're nearly at the construction site." Knockout said with a slight bow as Megatron walked past.

Spinning around, Megatron said ""Nearly" isn't good enough! The spheres are aligning, I must not miss my moment to—" He suddenly coughed and gasped as a vision of Unicron's face beneath the Earth appeared in his mind's eye, the titan's right eye widening before the sight was replaced with an active volcano.

"Lord Megatron, are you all right?" Knockout asked in concern.

"Yet again, it is as if I can hear Unicron's thoughts." Megatron said to himself.

"Unicron, the chaos bringer?" Airachnid asked incredulously.

"They say that Dark Energon is his blood." Knockout said in the same tone as one telling a ghost story before scoffing and said "Heh, whatever."

Megatron turned his head towards the two and said "Complete the space bridge." Fully turning and starting to walk towards the bridge exit, he continued "There is something I must attend to."

As the two watched him walk away Knockout asked "Does he seem to be … losing it?"

"A bit." Airachnid said with a smirk forming, ideas already running through her neural net.

(Omega One)

Nurse Darby quickly drove through the Ground Bridge, Jack running over to her car as it stopped. He barely got out "Mom, thank—" Before the nurse sprinted out of the car calling over her shoulder "Grab my bag!"

Mother and son quickly made their way to Raf where Ratchet was scanning him and said "Measuring the extent of the absorption _should_ help determine the proper course of treatment."

June had immediately began checking the preteen's vitals as Ratchet spoke but she suddenly spun around to glare at the much bigger mech and said "If I don't get this boy stabilized now, he will not leave this table alive, do you understand me?!"

Ratchet's optics widened and he said "Uhh…" before _wisely_ taking a small step back to show that he wouldn't distract her again.

Bee growled to himself before he said **"Scrap it all!"** and punched the nearby wall cracking it and causing Miko and Jack to look up in alarm. June's eyes flicked up at the yellow bot for merely a moment before they went back down to her patient.

Arcee slammed Bee into the wall and sternly looked into his optics as she said "Bee, listen! You don't think I don't know what it feels like to watch a partner—" She quickly glanced to Raf and back clearly changing what she was about to say as she continued "Harmed? Revenge won't help Raf right now, you need to keep your emotions in check."

The anger left Bee's optics as he glanced down at Raf before he brought his left hand to his head and said **"I'll try."**

(On the Nemesis)

There was the sound of something metal hitting the floor in the room holding the power source. As all of the Vehicon drones turned towards the noise, they all suddenly stiffened before falling over, necks sparking around the throwing knives embedded in them. The next moment, four Autobots dropped from the rafters and Night Shift began collecting his assassination tools even as Optimus opened his com link and said "Ratchet, how is Rafael?"

" _It is too soon to know."_ Was his answer.

"He's in good hands." Optimus said supportively.

" _Not mine, Optimus, curse my Cybertronian pride, we've accepted these humans into our lives, and yet I bothered to learn so little of their science, or medicine!"_

"Pull yourself together, old friend, Rafael needs you." Optimus said in a calming tone of voice.

" _And I, have grown to need him."_ Ratchet said solemnly.

"Lock onto my coordinates, and activate the Ground Bridge." Optimus said before glancing to the side as Bulkhead and Ground Quake stepped forward, the bigger Bot easily holding the heavy power source in his arms. They both looked to the side as a Ground Bridge formed and Optimus said "Bulkhead, Ground Quake, return to base. There is something that I must do."

"Wha—serious?" Bulkhead asked incredulously, Night Shift idly fingering one of his knife hilts as he walked over to stand beside their leader, a calculating look in his optics as he looked up at the second biggest mech in the room.

"I have been foolish not to see what history has proven, over and over again." Optimus said before looking towards one of the dead Vehicons and continued "That Autobots and Decepticons will _never_ mend their ways…IF there can be no _diplomatic_ solution to this perpetual conflict, then I must not allow more darkness to fall upon this, or ANY other planet." Optimus said clenching his fist and closing his optics briefly before snapping them open in a determined glare as he said "Megatron must be DESTROYED!"

A few minutes of walking down the corridors towards the bridge later, the Prime came upon a group of Vehicon drones working at their stations. As the drones turned to face him, he said "I have come for Megatron, and him alone. Stand down, and be spared."

The Vehicon's response was unfortunate, but not unexpected, and Optimus calmly tore through them like a kabar knife through a rolled up newspaper.

(At the Volcano)

Megatron was still in the air as he said "The flaming mountain in my visions!" transforming and landing, he gestured at it as he continued "As if it summoned me here, guided me! THIS is where I am to position my Space Bridge, the place from whence I am to harvest Dark Energon!"

" _Megatron!"_ Optimus' voice sounded out over his com unit making him look down and to the side in surprise as he continued _"I am here, on your_ ship _, come, and face me!"_ there was the sound of a body hitting the floor followed by receding footsteps.

Grinning, Megatron said "The place where I am to defeat the Last of the Primes!" Switching to his ship's PA com frequency, he said "Hear this! Any Decepticon who lays a hand on Optimus Prime will answer to me! Soundwave, lock onto my coordinates, and lead my opponent to his destiny!"

(Omega One)

Nurse Darby looked up from Raf with a frown and said "Jack, help me get Raf into the car, he's going to the Emergency Room!"

"Nurse Darby," Ratchet said catching her attention as he looked down at her and continued "Your doctors won't be able to comprehend what is afflicting Rafael, not without a _decade_ of study."

"I don't have time to argue." Nurse Darby said turning back to the medical bed.

"The affects of an energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough, but this is a _human_!" Ratchet said as he worked at his station before he blinked and said "I'm not getting any readings, how could I have not have seen this?!" Turning around, he said "Rafael has been infected with _Dark Energon_ " Mother and son looked up sharply at the medic at that information, the others not far behind them.

"I should have fried his neural net when I had the chance." Storm Rider growled under her breath, her brother nodding his agreement.

(At the Volcano)

Soundwave opened the portal in front of Megatron at the standard 'dueling' distance and Optimus walked out as he said "Megatron, today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron, AND humanity! One shall stand,"

"And one shall Fall! YOU, Optimus Prime!" Megatron finished before the two charged forward with war cries and slammed the first punches of the fight at each other.

(Omega One)

"If Dark Energon is devouring Raf from the inside out, then we must expel it, and fast, the only way I know." Ratchet said as he scanned Raf before he stood up and grabbed an empty container as he called out "I need Energon!"

June looked up and held up a hand as she said "Wait, you said that Energon was _devastating_ to humans."

"Under normal circumstances, quite, but I am relying on the dark matter currently invading Rafael's body to meet it head on!" Ratchet said clenching his fist.

(Volcano)

The two leaders' fists slammed into each other's faces sending them skidding backwards. Optimus began running forward and Megatron did the same, firing his blaster as he ran. Optimus dodged the shot before he formed his own blaster and the two went into hand to blaster combat, each trying to shoot the other while said other knocked their shots wide. After twenty seconds of this their blasters managed to point directly at each other just as they both fired and the resulting explosion sent them skidding away from each other even farther than before.

Optimus stood up and put away his blaster. Megatron grinned at the seeming mistake and fired a shot only for Optimus to deflect it with his now blade arm as he came running forward. He deflected three more shots as he ran before he took a massive leap to give his blow more power. Megatron fired one last shot even as he smirked and his own blade shot out and he caught Optimus' attack. Grinning at the Prime, the Gladiator said "Your defeat here was foreseen by the Ancients. What was it they wrote, 'The weak shall PERISH?!'"

"Do not believe everything you read." Optimus retorted before he broke their lock and the two began dueling with their blades.

(Omega One)

The monitoring equipment attached to Raf began rapidly beeping as Ratchet drew out a dose of energon from Bumblebee who nodded in determination. Quickly placing the liquid into its needed slot, Ratchet spun to point at the infuser and said "I need him over here, NOW!"

Raf's bed was quickly wheeled into the center of the chamber as Ratchet quickly typed at the control station putting in the proper controls before he pulled the starting lever up and the energon in the tube began glowing, the chamber imitating it, the blueish white glow rapidly becoming too bright to look at. There was a sudden pulse and the light rapidly died down while Ratchet's machine let out a rapid beeping sound before abruptly cutting off and the chamber door automatically opened.

The other humans and Bee were at Raf's side in a flash and June quickly checked him over. As Raf's eyes finally opened, June smiled and said "Pulse rate is stabilizing."

"Bee?" Raf asked.

" **I'm here Raf."** Bumblebee said in relief.

As Miko cradled Raf's head in her arms in relief and June gave Ratchet a nod, the Medic said "Optimus, we did it!"

(Volcano)

The duel was still going strong. Megatron and Optimus had started throwing punches as well as blade swings. Megatron got in a semi lucky punch that Optimus leapt back to negate the force of before he transformed into his semi truck mode and rushed towards Megatron, dodging the Silver Gladiator's blaster fire before making a slight direction change to go up a slight ramp like outcropping of rock and used it to slam into Megatron's torso hard enough to throw him off of the cliff they had reached during their duel. Megatron slammed onto the ground and saw Optimus transform in mid air and slam his leg into his torso. Optimus added insult to injury by spinning the tires on his leg directly on Megatron's face until the Decepticon leader managed to grab his own face with a hand and throw him away. Before he could recover though Optimus ran back in and slammed a punch in that sent him staggering back. From there, it was all downhill as Optimus unleashed a ten count punch combo that resulted in Megatron being thrown back and slamming onto the ground.

Taking a shuddering breath, Megatron struggled to get up to his arms. As Optimus approached, lightning began to strike the ground and the Prime drew his right blade. Taking another gasping breath, the tyrant wheezed out "My destiny," He was slammed back onto the ground by Optimus' foot on his chest and he continued "this isn't how it's supposed to end!"

"On the contrary Megatron," Optimus said as he raised his blade up over his head, "I could not have allowed this to end otherwise." Megatron's eyes widened in fear as Optimus' blade reached its zenith then came down just as the volcano suddenly erupted.

The world seemed to stand still for a moment before Optimus' optics widened at the sight of Megatron having stopped his blade by clapping his hands on it, his head bent down with eyes closed. Then Megatron looked up and opened his now glowing purple optics, lines of purple spread out under his silver armor. Growling in effort, Megatron forced Optimus' blade up and stood before he grinned and said "How was it that you put it Optimus, 'I could not have allowed this to end otherwise'?"

Megatron suddenly jerked his arms sideways and snapped Optimus' blade in half before slamming the fragment into the Prime's right shoulder right next to his neck. Optimus slumped for a moment before he tried to throw a punch only for Megatron to take his turn in delivering a punishing combo that ended in a massive uppercut that sent Optimus flying a good two hundred feet before he landed and skidded another fifty before finally stopping. Groaning, he looked at the volcano before his eyes were drawn to the lunar eclipse hanging low in the sky. Hearing Megatron approaching, he used his left hand to pull his blade fragment out of his right shoulder with a grunt of exertion and tried to get up only to be slammed back into the ground by Megatron's foot on his chest.

Megatron studied Optimus under his foot with a satisfied smirk only to glance at the volcano as it gave a much bigger eruption and glowing purple debris shot out of it. Letting out a delighted laugh, Megatron said "Well, well, _well_ , it seems that the blood of Unicron I have been seeking is not out there," He gestured expansively to denote space before enthusiastically pointing to the ground as he continued "But rather, right HERE!"

"Dark Energon, erupting from the Earth?!" Optimus asked in alarm, the theory of his flyers making an alarming comeback in his memory.

Grin now looking like it belonged on the human Grim Reaper's face, Megatron unsheathed his sword and brought it up for the final blow…

And not a second after it was at its full height, a narrow bolt of blue slammed right into his Decepticon emblem, the Silver Gladiator not even able to get out a shout of surprise or pain as he was flung off of Optimus and landed on the floor sprawled out with his optics closed.

As Optimus began tiredly getting up, optics never leaving the smoking hole in Megatron's body, on the cliff that he had launched Megatron off of Night Shift _finally_ dropped his cloak and looked up from his sniper scope as he said "Target neutralized."

END

Author's Notes: Oh boy, here comes the rage from the Megatron fan boys! (Ducks into a bomb shelter and slams the door shut before diving under a table with hands over head.)

Update Schedule is on profile, also please take a minute to look at the poll on the profile, I put up new ones as needed.

Good LORD! I've forgotten just how dang tedious it was stopping and starting an episode for transcribing. I really need to find a script online that I can have up while I type.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. One Shall Rise Part One

Author's Notes: I'm disappointed, no outrage over Megatron getting killed off two seasons early, no wondering on the discussion channel how I was going to get the Autobots to Unicron's spark chamber. Did you guys just not care, or did you actually have that much faith in me?

 _Previously, on Pragmatism Begets Better Odds:_

 _Megatron studied Optimus under his foot with a satisfied smirk only to glance at the volcano as it gave a much bigger eruption and glowing purple debris shot out of it. Letting out a delighted laugh, Megatron said "Well, well, well, it seems that the blood of Unicron I have been seeking is not out there," He gestured expansively to denote space before enthusiastically pointing to the ground as he continued "But rather, right HERE!"_

" _Dark Energon, erupting from the Earth?!" Optimus asked in alarm, the theory of his flyers making an alarming comeback in his memory._

 _Grin now looking like it belonged on the human Grim Reaper's face, Megatron unsheathed his sword and brought it up for the final blow…_

 _And not a second after it was at its full height, a narrow bolt of blue slammed right into his Decepticon emblem, the Silver Gladiator not even able to get out a shout of surprise or pain as he was flung off of Optimus and landed on the floor sprawled out with his optics closed._

 _As Optimus began tiredly getting up, optics never leaving the smoking hole in Megatron's body, on the cliff that he had launched Megatron off of Night Shift finally dropped his cloak and looked up from his sniper scope as he said "Target neutralized."_

Story Start: Volcano

Groaning as he got up, Optimus finally took his eyes off of Megatron's form and looked over at Night Shift as he dropped off of the cliff and walked over. Keeping his rifle pointed at the unmoving Gladiator, the assassin said "Optimus, are you alright?"

"I am fine Night Shift, thank you for your aid, though it shames me that it was needed." Optimus said with self disappointment in his voice.

Night Shift shrugged and said "You had him dead to rights until the volcano erupted. As far as I see it, he cheated."

Optimus allowed a small smirk to cross his lips as he said "Indeed." Turning his head towards the volcano, he said "Speaking of the volcano erupting, we should evacuate the area before the Dark Energon it is discharging begins to adversely affect us."

"Won't get any arguments from me sir." Night Shift said in agreement and they were soon retreating through the ground bridge and back to base.

It was rather unfortunate that they had left the area when they had. For not even a minute after the ground bridge closed, in an event that was almost astronomical in the odds of it happening, a torso sized chunk of Dark Energon fell from the sky after being ejected from the volcano and landed on Megatron's chest. There was a pulse of power before the dark substance liquified and seeped into the Silver Gladiator's body. A moment later, his eyes snapped open.

Scene Change: Autobot Base Omega One

As Optimus and Night Shift came out of the bridge, Ratchet rushed over and said "Optimus, Night Shift, are you two alright?"

"I'm alright, but the boss took some hard hits. Not to mention all of the Dark Energon we were around." Night Shift said and Ratchet was quick to nudge Optimus over to a bench by Raf's medical gurney and begin scanning.

As Optimus looked down at him in concern, Raf smiled up at him and said "Hey."

June had a much less friendly look on her face as she looked up and said "He's lucky to be alive."

Optimus frowned at that before glancing towards the stairs as Jack and Miko came down and Jack asked "Megatron found more of the dark stuff?"

"A volcano full." Night Shift said with a nod even as he began doing a post fire check of his sniper rifle. Smirking, he continued "Not that he'll ever be able to use it now."

"Whoa, you got him?" Miko asked with wide eyes.

"Right over that tacky Decepticon emblem on his chest." Night Shift confirmed, his smirk gaining just a hint of smugness.

"Hmph, serves him right." Storm Rider said as she crossed her arms, though she shot Night Shift a grin.

"You got that right." Bulkhead said with his own grin, before he turned worried and said "But the question we need to ask now is how did Dark Energon wind up in a volcano?"

Storm Wind actually whimpered as she also shifted moods and said "Please tell me we weren't right about this planet being made by Unicron."

"What does a unicorn have to do with anything? And how could one make a planet?" Miko asked in confusion. At all of the Autobots' confused look, she said "White horse, with a horn on its head? Prances around all sparkly?"

"Unicron—" Ratchet clarified before he continued "An ancient evil whose fossilized blood comprises the matter which we call Dark Energon, as legend would have it."

June was clearly skeptical as she asked "So, you're saying this Unicron is some kind of boogeyman?"

"'Boogeyman'?" Ratchet asked, now the one confused.

Miko once again explained as she said "Make-believe creepy guy who hides in your closet."

Ratchet's optics brightened in understanding as he turned back to face June and said "No, Nurse Darby. Unicron is very real. _Was_. That is, well, I do believe he once existed. I just don't subscribe to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which…harmed Raf." He finished a bit weakly at the end.

Before either of the twins could point out that there was a damn good case that _yes_ , Unicron's blood WAS Dark Energon if their 'Unicron created the Earth' theory was true, June held up her hands and said "I've heard enough. Jack, please help me get Raf into the car."

As she brought the railing on the bed up in order to begin moving it, Jack said "Mom, I thought he was doing better."

"Raf needs to be examined by _real_ doctors, and Raf's family needs to know what's happened. His _real_ family." June said, throwing the last comment at Optimus.

Jack tried to metaphorically talk her from a ledge as he said "Mom, Raf's family can't protect him, not like they can."

Optimus added his input as he stood up from the medical bench he had been sitting on and walked over as he said "June, it deeply grieves me that I have failed to prevent Raf's injury. But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends…or any human ever again."

"And that's going to be a lot easier now that Megatron's been dealt with." Trip Wire pointed out.

June stopped walking for a moment and gave a deep heart felt sigh before she looked up and said "Optimus, they're children. Leader of the enemy killed or not, they do not belong in your world. They should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples. Not their own Survival!"

"Mom, Dark Energon is pouring out of the Earth. It doesn't do that. This could be about everyone's survival, not just ours." Jack said logically.

The medical practitioner in June wasn't having it though, as she said firmly "You're coming with me, all three of you, and they will _not_ be coming back."

"I understand." Optimus said solemnly.

Miko certainly didn't understand given how she exclaimed "That's IT? After ALL we've been through together? 'See Ya?' What about _our_ freedom to choose?"

"That may fly on their planet but not here on Earth." June said as Raf climbed into the back of the car. Once she helped him in, she pointed and said "Get in."

Miko scoffed with crossed arms and said "Do you really expect me to ride in a non-transforming vehicle?"

June was unimpressed, giving her a level 10 'Irritated Parent Glare' as she said "Miko, I'm serious."

"You're not my mother." Miko said bringing her hands to her hips. When Bulkhead came up behind her and said "Miko!" he got a "Neither are you!"

June transferred her gaze to Jack and said "Well I am yours, let's go, Jack."

Jack looked to be visibly fighting with himself before he glanced over at Arcee as she walked towards them. The fembot gave him a sad look even as she said "She _is_ your mom."

Jack considered that for a moment as he glanced back at June before his eyes grew as determined as hers and he said "I'm staying. I'm sorry."

June didn't quite reel back in shock, but the slight widening of her eyes showed her surprise before they grew hard again and she spun around to walk back to the car, causing Jack to rub his left arm sadly. She closed the back door a bit firmly and Raf put his hands to the glass sadly. As she opened the driver door, Optimus said "Ratchet, activate the ground bridge."

"No thank you." June called out of the window before she pulled out of the entrance tunnel. As they left, Bumblebee took a few steps forward with a hand reaching and Raf reached back as well before they made the turn and he turned back forward and started to cry.

The Autobots and the remaining kids didn't have long to brood on what just happened though. Mere seconds after the sound of the car faded, the com system pinged and Agent Fowler's face appeared on a screen as he said "Prime, do you copy?"

"I hear you, Agent Fowler." Optimus said as they all moved to the station, Jack and Miko quickly going up the stairs to get closer.

"Been watching the news? Mother Nature's got a twitch in her britches." Agent Fowler said and Miko quickly went to turn on the tv.

"We know about the volcano." Optimus said calmly.

" _And the quakes_?" Agent Fowler asked before explaining. "Seven major tumblers of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as a volcanic eruption. All over the globe on different tectonic plates, in theory, unrelated, if they hadn't happened…"

"…At the exact same time." Ratchet finished.

"Check it out, more good news." Miko said drawing their attention as she turned up the volume of the tv.

The Autobots all turned there as the reporter said " _Freak storms unlike any the region has seen. Tsunamis threaten the Canadian coast while lightning storms pummel the Gobi Desert. Meanwhile, electromagnetic anomalies plague urban power grids. These abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder why now and what next."_

"Don't tell me your 'Cons have built a weather machine." Agent Fowler demanded.

"One that powerful? Highly unlikely." Ratchet said firmly.

Optimus had a solemn look in his optics as he said "I do not believe the appearance of Dark Energon at this point in time to be coincidental." Turning to the twins, he said "It seems that your theory is correct."

"And yet we are NOT happy about that fact." Razor Wind said with a wince while Storm Rider nodded, fear in both of the Flyers' eyes.

Scene Change: On The Road

Lightning flashed off in the distance and Raf began counting to himself. As he did, June looked back and said "You okay back there, Raf?"

"I-I saw lightning, I'm counting until the thunder—" Raf said only to be interrupted by said thunder loudly rumbling, making both driver and passenger instinctively hunch on themselves.

Letting out a nervous chuckle, June said "Looks like a storm. My garden will love it." The next instant, lightning crackled in a multi branched tree overhead before it began slamming into the ground all around the car. June did her best to swerve around it but a strike right in front of the car left a pot hole which the car hit and sent them into a skidding spin. The car skidded into a telephone pole, thankfully hitting it at the left front tire instead of head on and as it rapidly grew darker June asked "Raf? Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm." Raf hummed an affirmative only to gasp as he spotted something in front of the car. June quickly followed his gaze only to gasp as well as a tornado that literally came out of nowhere began coming down the road towards them.

"No!" June let out a distressed whine as she tried to crank the engine of her car. She got it started and tried to back away but the tornado was too close, and it not only kept them in place, it soon began pulling them in a spin towards it.

But just as their tires were about to lift off the ground, there was the loud sound of engines revving and lights shined in the windows before massive hands grabbed the car by the front and back. The car lifted up slightly allowing the two passengers to see Ground Quake's face before he turned around and began walking away from the tornado, soon going into a steady jog. As he ran, they noticed that he was being paced by Bumblebee who after making sure the two humans were alright, looked forward in determination. Once they were a quarter mile away from the tornado a ground bridge appeared and the two Autobots jogged through.

Scene Change: Volcano/Nemesis

Vehicon drones were harvesting the Dark Energon on the ground around the volcano while the Nemesis hovered overhead. On the bridge, Megatron looked at a live view of the still flaming mountain and said "Rivers of your very lifeblood rising from the depths to become one with me!" He suddenly grunted in pain as a vision of large cracks coming from the volcano appeared in his mind's eye, the cracks rapidly traveling across the Earth before it exploded.

Scene Change: Omega One

Ground Quake and Bumblebee walked out of the ground bridge and the big Bot gently placed June's car down on the ground. As June and Raf opened the car doors and got out, Raf, looked down then up hesitatingly as he said "Uh…We're back."

"And we are glad." Ratchet said seriously.

Jack ran over to June and asked "Mom, are you all right?"

"I will be. Jack…" June started only for Jack to also start "Mom, I…" Smiling, June put a hand on his shoulder and said "I know. Me too." She pulled him into a hug then pulled back and looked at him sternly and said "But you're grounded until your thirty…twenty five."

They're little reunion was cut off as the tv Miko was watching again said _"World leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency."_

"Global?!" June asked as she and Jack ran up the stairs.

" _And scientists believe the phenomena to be somehow related to the current planetary alignment."_ The reporter continued just as the elevator doors behind the tv opened and Fowler strode out as he said "What have you learned, Prime? And you better not blow smoke up my oven." He suddenly stopped as he noticed June and said "Nurse Darby, what a nice surprise."

"Special Agent Fowler." June said with a nod of acknowledgement.

Ratchet took the role of briefer as he said "We have learned this—as with the so-called magma from the volcano, these earthquakes originated _far_ below the Earth's crust, from the very center of the Earth's core, in fact." The twins were about five seconds away from whimpering as the Medic spoke, not that the other Autobots could blame them. While Ratchet was sticking to pure facts that they KNEW, even he seemed nervous right now given the running theory that was seeming more and more likely.

"Quakes don't start there. Do they?" Agent Fowler said before asking June.

Ratchet continued as he said in a slightly strained voice "Tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern. So consistent in fact, that when I convert these data points to audio files…well, listen." The sound of a large heartbeat began playing over the speakers and the Flyer twins actually _did_ start whimpering in fear.

"A Cybertronian heartbeat?" Jack asked in trepidation.

"How is that possible?" June asked before she continued "A heart pumps blood. There's nothing inside the Earth to pump except—"

"Blood of Unicron." Raf finished with wide eyes.

That did it, the Flyer twins both let out keening whimpers before they fell backwards and hit the ground as their systems crashed in terror.

As Trip Wire and Arcee did their best to rouse the two, Miko frowned and said "Okay, hold on. You mean something's _actually_ living down there inside our planet?"

Optimus fielded this one as he said "I fear that the Earth's very core is not comprised of magma as your science has suggested, but of Dark Energon."

"And if we're hearing a spark, then Unicron IS the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold, just as Storm Rider guessed." Ratchet said and everyone glanced at where the two Flyers were slowly coming back online.

A moment later, Agent Fowler got the discussion back under way as he said "So, how do we stop this thing from rising?"

"That, I am afraid, was not foretold." Optimus said with a shake of his head.

"How can something be in our Earth's core and be alive?" June asked.

"Such a thing is not unprecedented." Optimus said, his voice taking on the tone of a story teller as he continued "Before the Beginning, there was Primus, and there was Unicron. One, the incarnation of Creation…The other of Destruction. For Eons, Primus and Unicron battled…the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the 13, the Original Primes who preceded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of out planet, creating life through the Well of All Sparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from again…until now."

"Maybe we can find the hole this Uber-Con left when he dug himself all the way down there and fill it full of explosives." Agent Fowler suggested.

"Agent Fowler, I do not believe that Earth became Unicron's home, but rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan." Optimus started.

"Forming your Earth itself." Ratchet finished.

"And he's only awakening now due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment." Arcee said in realization.

"That's one hell of a wake up call." Trip Wire said with a frown.

Always one to get straight to the point of a problem, Jack said "Okay, well, what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billion-year nap?"

"Yeah, does he stretch and KAPOW! Earth poufs to dust?" Miko asked with an explosive gesture.

At Optimus' silence, June said "You don't know, do you?"

After another moment of consideration, Optimus said "My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it. Nonetheless, we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends upon it."

"I don't suppose a few tons of sleep medicine will cut it?" Storm Rider weakly joked earning a rather weak chuckle from Razor Wind.

Scene Change: Nemesis

Airachnid approached where Megatron was looking out of the view screen as she said "Lord Megatron, our cargo hold is nearly filled with the dark substance. I recommend a retreat. The troops are growing weak from its effects."

"And yet I grow stronger." Megatron said, his currently purple glowing optics flashing as he spoke. Turning around, he said "Airachnid, you're in command until my return."

As her leader began walking away, Airachnid asked "Your return from where, Master?"

"From my audience with Unicron." Was her answer. As the Nemesis began pulling away from the volcano at a slightly faster pace than its usual cruising speed, Megatron took off from the flight deck and flew back towards the top of the volcano. Transforming when he reached the top, He said "I feel your presence! Share your very spark! I call on you as my lord and master, oh, mighty Unicron!"

There was a massive eruption of black smoke from the surface of the 'lava pool' and a face formed in it that spoke as it questioned "Who would speak to me?"

Megatron took a bow and put his left hand over his spark chamber as he said "Your servant, most humble. Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, and your very herald, the one who wielded the Dark Energon which binds us to awaken you once again! The prophecy has been fulfilled!" Getting back to his feet, he continued "It is only the beginning of what we shall accomplish together, for you shall rule this planet and those who walk upon it through me!"

"Prideful fool!" Unicron stated, causing Megatron's optics to widen as he continued, drawing closer to better intimidate the Decepticon leader as he said "How dare you think yourself capable of summoning my life force? I rise because I have deemed it my time!"

Megatron tried to backstep, taking a literal step backwards as he said "Master, I did not mean to overstep."

"Silence, worm! I have no need of your lowly assistance." Unicron barked out.

Megatron's optics went left and right in thought before he dropped to his knees and said "Please, my lord! I exist only to serve you!"

Unicron though had sensed something, as he said "What is this I sense? The taint of Primus? Here?"

Megatron rushed to explain, once more getting to his feet as he did so. "That is Optimus, the last of the Primes, our sworn enemy."

 _That_ was the wrong thing to say as Unicron went from merely irritated to actually angry as he asked "You profess loyalty to me, yet allow a disciple of Primus to live?!"

"I will destroy him for you! His screams will be heard!" Megatron declared clenching his left fist.

Unicron clearly wasn't impressed with said declaration as he said "I grow weary of your prattle. Surely if you had the power to destroy this Prime, you would have done so already. I will deal with him myself."

As the cloud which Unicron had used to speak with Megatron disappeared back under the surface of the volcano, Megatron stared down at it in anger.

Scene Change: Earthquake Epicenter

Optimus walked along a rocky cannon looking around. A moment later, he activated his commlink and said "Ratchet, this epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others. Its terrain is rich in ore."

" _So, what does that tell us?"_ Agent Fowler asked over the com link.

Ratchet supplied the answer as he said _"It follows that the natural metals in your Earth would be extensions of Unicron. His limbs, if you will."_

" _So, he_ did _have his morning stretch, which is why these quakes happened."_ June said worriedly.

There was the sound of a sensor beeping and Ratchet said _"Optimus, I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity."_

"Rest assured, Ratchet, I will proceed with vigilance." Optimus said before the sound of rocks shifting drew his attention to the left and he looked on in visible shock as the nearby rock face formed and actual face.

"Do you know me, follower of Primus?" The face asked.

"Unicron, the chaos-bringer." Optimus said with clenched hands ready for a fight.

"Good." The face said, drawing out the word a bit before the rock face began crumbling as a rock body easily half again taller than Optimus stepped out. And that was before you took into account the large horns on its back that made that height double the Prime's. Pointing its right weapon at Optimus, the body shouted "Now know me as Unicron, your destroyer!"

Optimus formed both swords in his arms and blocked the opening down swipe of Unicron's club in an x block. Unicron began swinging both arms and Optimus continued blocking as he stepped backwards, Unicron following. After a boulder was destroyed and he leapt back to avoid an overhead stab that buried the pointed end club a good ten feet into the ground, Optimus returned his weapons to hands and held them out to his sides as he said "I humbly request your ear, lord Unicron."

"And what would a Prime be so compelled to say to me?" Unicorn asked as he stood up straight from his battle slouch.

"I make this appeal not for myself but for this planet which you constitute and the beings who inhabit it. Humankind relies upon you for life, sustenance. Your resurrection will only result in the destruction of a species which evolved from the seeds of your very greatness." Optimus said sincerely.

"So, this humankind of whom you speak, you consider them my progeny?" Unicron asked with a hint of derision in his voice.

"Indeed." Optimus said with a nod.

"Parasites! They, too, shall know my wrathful hand once I am finished with you!" Unicron declared angrily as his weapons formed into hands and he launched a blast of electricity at Optimus. The blast of electricity slammed into Optimus and threw him back with a groan of pain. As Unicron walked over, he derisively said "The line of Primes has grown weak in my absence." His hands began sparking as he continued "And thus, you shall fall."

"That outcome is inevitable. But not on this day!" Optimus said before his hands formed into his blasters and he began rapid firing, turning Unicron's rock body into so much rubble.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of things. The ground trembled as several bodies began forming in the canyon, dozens of the same voice speaking as one as the bodies declared "Yes, disciple of Primus, on this very day, for Unicron may be one, but we all are Unicron!"

END

Author's Notes: Update Schedule is on my Profile. There is also a Poll that I strongly suggest you look at, just in case it's a new one you haven't voted on yet.

I _finally_ found a transcript for this episode halfway through writing this chapter. Sure, it was all in big blocks and didn't say who said what, but it was still better than starting the vid for five seconds, stopping to type, then starting the vid for another five seconds. Hopefully, that'll cut down writing time in the future but we'll see.

And I can now see why "One Shall Rise" has three parts, this chapter alone is nine pages and 4,350 words long.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. One Shall Rise Part Two

Story Start: Earthquake Epicenter

As Optimus stared down the dozens of Unicron Manifestations, Ratchet called over the radio _"Optimus, have you uncovered any further sign of Unicron's emergence?"_

He was answered by all of the rock soldiers saying "Unicron is power incarnate, and you, the last of the Primes, shall perish."

" _I'll take that as a 'yes'."_ Ratchet deadpanned before he continued _"We are on our way."_

"Negative. Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force. He wants me, Ratchet. This fight must be mine alone." Optimus said, forming his blasters and slamming the two pieces of his face shield together. The next moment, the rock soldiers leapt towards him and the battle was joined.

Optimus fought hard for a full minute, but the sheer amount of manifestations Unicron had made meant that inevitably, two of them were able to grab his arms and keep him from shooting any others. But just as another manifestation strode forward to spear him with its right arm there was the sound of a Ground Bridge activating and the manifestation took an energon blast through the face. Optimus glanced up at where he heard the bridge activate and saw all of the Autobots sans Ratchet charge off the ledge they had arrived on, all but Night Shift firing as they fell. The reason for the Sniper's withholding fire became clear as his hard light hologram projector activated and the image of eight octopus like limbs with spiked tips appeared on his back and shot forward piercing eight manifestations at once.

As the group landed next to Optimus in a circle and immediately turning outwards to continue destroying the surrounding enemies, Optimus demanded "Did ratchet not relay my command? Return to base."

"Reinforcements will not prevent your destruction, disciple of Primus." The Manifestations all said together

"Optimus, you're Unicron's target. Maybe _you_ should consider returning to base." Arcee pointed out.

Optimus shook his head and said "These manifestations of Unicron can locate me anywhere on Earth. Even our base's shielding would only cloak my position for so long. I will not put others at risk."

"Then fall back and let us take the lead. Just this once." Bulkhead said, the others nodding even as they continued fighting.

" _Please! Listen to reason! If you don't survive, Optimus, I fear neither will this planet."_ Ratchet said over the coms.

After a brief couple of seconds of thought, Optimus nodded and said "Very well."

Arcee nodded and assumed command as she said "Let's move, Night Shift, clear us a path."

"Yes ma'am." Night Shift said before his spiked octopus tentacles faded out in favor for his whole body shimmering, soon replaced with a bot that was two times the size of Ground Quake. Slamming his new massive fists together, Night Shift took off running, bulldozing through anything that got in his path as he made his way upwards out of the canyon. The other Autobots were right on his tail, shooting at anything that tried to get to them from the sides and they were soon out.

Soon as they were top side, Night Shift dropped the hologram and shifted to vehicle mode, an action everyone else did, the Flier twins staying just above the others. Several manifestations began forming in front of them but the twins' blasters made rather short work of them and the ground based units continued on unimpeded until they neared a massive rock face that began shifting into the likeness of Unicron causing all of them to turn into skidding stops before transforming, Razor Wind and Storm Rider transforming in the air and skidding to a stop, their optics fearful as they stood on either side of Optimus looking up as the construct finished forming.

" **Is that the real one?"** Bumblebee asked, which was a fair question considering that this one was so large that the Bots didn't even come up to the top of its ankles.

Optimus though shook his head as he said "No, not Unicron himself, but another of his manifestations."

"If we can't beat Unicron and we can't outrun him, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Bulkhead asked frustrated.

"All we can do. Neutralize his vessels as they appear, until we find a way to destroy him without destroying the very Earth upon which we walk." Optimus answered.

"Then I guess I better get to Neutralizing." Ground Quake said with an eager grin, the others quickly stepping to the side as he strode forward. The big bot cracked the knuckles of his hands and did the same with his neck as he continued "I've been wanting to do this ever since I came online." The next moment, Ground Quake's body _shifted_ , His torso turning cylindrical while his legs folded partially in on themselves, his arms extended so that way his body was resting on the ground the same way a human mortar would, and finally his head moved from the very edge of the cylinder down to the middle part.

A high pitched humming sound quickly filled the air as Ground Quake charged his beam cannon to the absolute maximum capacity, the end of the emitter rapidly beginning to glow brightly. There was just the slightest shift as the Autobot made one quick aiming correction before he fired, launching a rapidly expanding beam of energy that didn't so much as smash through the entirety of the massive construct's chest as it straight up _evaporated_ it.

As the remains of the monolithic opponent fell to the ground in a truly earth shaking rumble, Ground Quake shifted back into his normal bot mode with an euphoric sigh and a chest that had a few brief electrical arcs emanating from the beam emitter and said "That. Felt. _Good_. Worth every second of cool down going full power is going to require."

"How long is that?" Trip Wire asked with a cocked head.

"Give me two minutes and I'll be able to fire again, though I should probably stick to lower power levels from now on." Ground Quake said with a shrug.

" **So glad we went back to the Harbinger.** " Bumblebee said with wide eyes, Bulkhead and Arcee nodding in agreement.

The Flier twins suddenly jerked their heads to the west and up towards the sky as Razor Wind said "We've got a bandit inbound."

Storm Rider looked incredulous as she said "And it's a familiar one too."

Quickly after that, a familiar Cybertronian jet came screaming in towards them and Bulkhead shot Night Shift a wide eyed look as he said "I thought you got him!"

Night Shift's optics narrowed dangerously as he said "I did, one shot, straight to the spark chamber."

Optimus was staring at Megatron's approaching form with narrowed optics as well even as he offered a possible theory and said "All of the Dark Energon of the area may have kept his spark from being fully extinguished, making him only appear to be killed."

The sniper tsked to himself in annoyance before they all brought their blasters out and powered them up as Megatron came close enough to transform in midair and land in front of them. Grinning at the Autobots before him, Megatron said "Before we all begin doing our best trying to destroy each other, I have a proposal that I believe you should hear Optimus."

"I am listening." Optimus said, his blasters powering down and dropping to point at the ground though noticeably not shifting back to hands, an action his soldiers replicated.

"Join me in defeating our shared enemy – Unicron, the chaos-bringer."

Ratchet made his disbelief of that statement quite clear over the com link as he barked out _"HA! Absurd! Unicron is evil incarnate. If Megatron was to take any side, why would it be ours?"_

"Because Megatron's pride would never allow anyone other than himself to rule this planet." Optimus said, a severe frown hidden under his face shield.

Megatron grinned and said "You know me all too well, Optimus."

"You lead an _army_ of Cons. Why come to us?" Bulkhead pointed out.

"Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command-"  
Megatron said before he gestured at Optimus and continued "The power of a Prime."

Bulkhead grinned as he said "Heh! Then I guess we don't need you."

"On the contrary, Optimus may be the only one who can defeat Unicron, but I remain the only one who can guide you to him." Megatron countered, putting a hand over his spark as he continued "Unicron's lifeblood runs through me. Only I can hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements. Optimus, our past alliances – Autobot, Decepticon – no longer matter, not while Unicron lives."

There was the sound of metal on metal as Ratchet slammed his fist on the com gear and declared _"The past ALWAYS matters!"_

"A truce between Autobot and Decepticon. How long do you expect us to believe that will last?" Optimus asked skeptically.

"Only as long as it is mutually beneficial." Megatron answered easily.

"And when our proposed shared mission is complete?' Optimus pressed.

"I will conquer this Earth, my way." Megatron said, optics narrowing dangerously.

"Brutal honesty from a Decepticon?" Arcee asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _Aligning with the lesser of two evils is still siding with evil."_ Ratchet said, showing that HE definitely didn't want anything to do with Megatron.

"Do you think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron?" Megatron asked with a scoff before he continued "Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste. Unicron has yet to fully awaken. With each passing moment, the "Bringer of chaos" evolves, mutating Earth from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon your world."

"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?" Arcee demanded.

"Make no mistake. This time, there will be a planet left for me to rule." Megatron declared as he took a few steps forward.

"Even if we agree, Unicron's all the way down at the center of the Earth. How are we supposed to get there – _Drive_?" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus though already had an answer as he said "There is only one way."

" _Absolutely Not!"_ Ratchet barked over the com, his voice the height of indignant anger as he continued _"Ground Bridging into space or onto moving trains is difficult enough. But plotting a blind jump_ inside _of a sentient being?! Besides, direct exposure to that much Dark Energon will debilitate you. You haven't built up an immunity like Megatron has."_

"Yet another strong argument for soliciting my guidance." Megatron said with a grin.

"You can provide Unicron's exact coordinates?" Optimus asked.

"If you can transport us to this planet's core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark…the very heart of his darkness." Megatron said, clinching his fist at the end.

"Optimus, even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?" Arcee asked.

Optimus glanced over his shoulder at her question before glancing back at Megatron. The Silver Gladiator gave a small, almost imperceptible nod and Optimus glanced back towards Arcee as he said "With the Matrix of Leadership."

 _What is that?"_ Fowler asked and Ratchet answered _"A vessel of pure energy, the collective wisdom of the Primes."_

" _Do we have time for a scavenger hunt? I mean, where's Optimus supposed to find this Matrix?"_ Jack asked.

" _Optimus does not need to find it. He carries it within him."_ Ratchet answered, a thumping sound showing that he had had tapped his chest a couple of times with his fist.

"It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago, the very reason he now seeks to destroy you." Megatron said, taking the final steps to stand directly in front of Optimus as he spoke.

"It would follow that unleashing the power of the Matrix directly into Unicron's spark would return him to stasis." Optimus said in agreement glancing at his hands before looking back up at his once mentor and brother figure.

" _Hold on, if "Everything goes right," Unicron's going to stay down there?"_ Miko asked followed by Jack who asked _"Yeah. Can't we siphon him out somehow?"_

Raf fielded this one as he said _"He's not IN the earth's core, Jack. He_ IS _the earth's core."_

" _Rafael is correct." Ratchet said, "Tampering with your core could affect the magnetic poles, trigger the very cataclysmic events we are attempting to remedy. Tragically, Unicron is your planet's very seed. Always has been, and always must be._ "

Unicron apparently had a sense of humor, because at that moment, the ground rumbled as the surrounding stones began rolling towards the wrecked form of Unicron's biggest manifestation, the figure slowly standing up.

"We got another one!" Bulkhead called out and Ground Quake's beam emitter lit up in preparation, though he didn't shift forms this time.

Optimus though had other plans as he said "Ratchet, send the Ground Bridge."

As it formed, Arcee gained an incredulous look as she said "Wait. We're opening up a direct path into our base with Megatron standing right there?"

"And seriously, he's gonna risk his own spark to save us?" Bulkhead asked in agreement.

Megatron let out a boisterous laugh and said "Hardly my nature." Turning his head to glance up at the reformed manifestation for a moment, he then looked at Optimus and said "Consider my offer. I shall keep it busy." And with that, he transformed and began shooting at the construct while flying around imitating an annoying horse fly that you just couldn't swat. The Autobots were quick to take advantage of the distraction and ran through the Ground Bridge, the portal closing as soon as they were through.

Scene Change: The Nemesis, In High Orbit Over Earth

There were multiple hurricanes all butting up against each other under the Nemesis as it continued its assigned path above the atmosphere of the planet. Airachnid studied them on the large forward viewing screen for a moment in dark amusement before she turned her focus onto the Con standing at the communications station of the bridge and asked "No word yet from Lord Megatron?" When Soundwave made no motion to answer, she turned and began walking away as she said "It appears our leader has abandoned us while this world erupts in chaos. I believe we must consider the possibility of a future without Megatron." She could FEEL Soundwave turning his head to glance over his shoulder at her and she let out a smirk.

Scene Change: Omega One

"I know that desperate times call for desperate measures, but bringing Megatron _here_? Ratchet asked incredulously, something that June matched as she demanded "How can you even think about letting that monster near these children after what he did to Raf?" The nurse's hands tightened their grip on said twelve year old's shoulders, the tech wiz glancing up at her before glancing back to Optimus with a cocked head.

"He will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey. Not one moment more." Optimus calmly said, though his optics did noticeably focus on Raf alone and his right hand twitched like it wanted to make a fist for a moment before he went back to looking at all of the gathered humans.

"What's gonna stop the Con from calling in an air strike if he knows where you live?" Agent Fowler asked next.

"By ground bridging Megatron here, he will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates." Optimus said.

Jack was the next one with a question as he said "Optimus, what's gonna happen to you when all your Matrix energy is released?"

"The power within the Matrix has not previously been utilized in this particular manner." Optimus said, turning around and taking a few steps away to look down the ground bridge tunnel.

"But, you have an idea, don't you?" Jack pressed.

Optimus was silent for a moment before he said "Autobots, if humankind is to be saved I have no choice but to proceed." Turning around to face said Bots, he continued "But you do."

Bulkhead was the first to answer as he said "Well, I don't know about humankind, but I'm willing to do it for Miko."

"For Jack." Arcee said with a nod.

"For Raf." Bumblebee echoed.

"You're most likely going to need artillery support." Ground Quake said stepping up.

The twins both gave small swallows before they nodded to each other and stepped up as they said together "And air support."

"I just got Arcee as my partner, I'm not going to let her face this without me." Trip Wire said, coming to stand next to said Fem.

All eyes turned to Night Shift who had been silent ever since they had returned to base. The Assassin closed his optics briefly for a moment before he looked at all of them with cool resolve and said "Regardless of whether I want to go or not, this mission must be carried out, that is all that matters."

Optimus nodded and put a hand to his com unit as he said "Megatron, we are sending transport."

" _You can always be relied upon to listen to reason, Optimus."_ Megatron replied and Ratchet began moving the humans out of visible sight.

Miko of course, was being stubborn, doing her best to push against Ratchet's hand as he slid her across the floor and to the nearest corridor as she said "No fair! I've never seen him! Why do we have to hide?"

"Because I said so!" Ratchet said and waited until he saw Miko walk after the others before turning his gaze to the bridge as it activated. All of the Autobots but Night Shift formed a semis circle around the bridge, the Sniper quickly moving to crouch next to the elevator shaft so that way he could shoot over their heads with his rifle if need be. As Megatron appeared walking at an unhurried pace, everyone else but Optimus and Ratchet formed their blasters.

When he came out of the tunnel, Megatron looked around and said "So, this is where the magic happens." Glancing back to the Bots, he grinned and said "Quaint."

With the humans, Raf narrowed his eyes before he suddenly bolted into the main room, Jack's "Raf?!" and June's "Rafael, no!" ignored. The other humans quickly ran out after him, though what they thought they could do was anyone's guess.

"You!" Raf growled out as he came close and Megatron grinned as he said "Ah! You're looking much better than the last time we met, little one. Humans, resilient."

"Come on Raf, he isn't worth it." Jack said, pushing him over to his mother who lead the smallest of their group away. Jack gave Megatron a glance before he turned around to walk away as well.

He only got a few steps though before Megatron said "And you. I never forget a face - even that of a human." Jack gave him one last look over his shoulder before he started walking, moving past Miko and Agent Fowler to rejoin June and Raf.

The Former Ranger began walking forward towards Miko, showing that he knew her well as she said "You double-cross anyone, mine is the face you'll never forget. Never!" It was at that point that he grabbed her and carried her away. Megatron didn't say anything, though the amusement in his eyes was clear to see.

Optimus decided to get things back on track at that point and said "Ratchet, obtain the destination coordinates from our guest." As Megatron walked around Optimus and towards the ground bridge control, Razor Wind and Storm Rider reluctantly parting to let him and Ratchet pass, Optimus glanced at where the humans were walking away. After a moment's thought, he nodded to themselves and followed.

Jack was at the back of the group and as he walked over, said "Jack." When the young man stopped and looked back at him, he looked back at the other Autobots then kneeled down as he said "Will you keep something for me?"

"Sure." Jack said, briefly spreading his arms in agreement.

With agreement given, Optimus held up an odd looking device that had blue lightly glowing circuits on it, the device shifting into a much smaller and compact form as he held it out to Jack who took it and said "What is it?"

"It is…the key to the Ground Bridge power supply." Optimus said, hesitating the slightest bit as he looked away for a moment before finishing while looking straight at Jack.

"Okay, but shouldn't Ratchet have this?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Perhaps." Optimus admitted, looking down, before he looked back at Jack and continued "But I've been impressed by how much you have matured since we first met. As such, I feel you have earned the responsibility of safeguarding this important device until I return."

Jack glanced at the device before he looked back up with steel in his eyes and said "I won't let you down."

Optimus studied him for another moment before he stood up and walked back to the others where the Ground Bridge was activated, Megatron standing by it.

"Locked and Ready." Ratchet said and the other Autobots made their way forward, pausing as Arcee gestured at Megatron and said "You first."

Megatron gave a hand over spark small bow and said "As you wish." He then turned and strode down the portal corridor, the others following. They came out into a massive chamber with vein like bridges spanning it and odd purple circles spread through the room. Topping off the creepy factor was the loud but low tones of a Cybertronian heartbeat periodically pumping.

After a moment of looking around, Arcee asked "So, how long until Unicron knows we're here?"

"Make no mistake, he already does." Megatron said and the group began walking. Up above them, a large eye in the center of the chamber roof looked around before focusing back on them…

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes: Update Schedule and Poll on my Profile

So it was only after doing the Filch episode of Flesh To Metal that I realized instead of Flyer, I should have been typing _Flier_ when I described the twins. Oops. And we've now seen what Ground Quake's beam emitter is capable of and the fact that Night Shift isn't just a Cybertronian version of Spy from Team Fortress 2. Next chapter is the end of Season One and then we get to where things really start splitting off from Canon.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. One Shall Rise Part Three

Story Start: In Unicron, Ten Minutes After Arrival

The Autobots were following after Megatron through a tunnel when he suddenly clutched his head and grunted in pain. When he opened his eyes a moment later, he looked over his shoulder and said "Unicron grows ever stronger."

As he continued walking forward, from their position in the back of the group Razor Wind leaned slightly closer to his sister and said lowly "Gee, that doesn't sound ominous at all."

Storm Rider nodded with a slight whine even as Arcee glanced up at Optimus and asked "How do we know Unicron isn't using Megatron to lead us all into a trap?"

"We do not." Optimus said, beginning to move as well.

"Joy." Trip Wire said drolly from next to his partner, the two wheelers trading nods with each other before their hands turned into blasters before they and the others began walking as well. Further down the tunnel something dropped from the ceiling and flew away to gather reinforcements.

Scene Change: Autobot Outpost Omega One

The humans and Ratchet were all watching a news cast on Ratchet's monitor and the news wasn't good.

" _More than sixty volcanoes are erupting worldwide, and downtown Honolulu is under six inches of_ snow _! Scientists continue to devise theories connecting these unprecedented natural disasters with the planetary alignment which-"_

It was at that point that the signal cut out turning into a long beep and Nurse Darby tried to lighten the mood as she clasped her hands together and said "So. Who wants to play a game?"

The three kids gave her deadpan looks only for their attention to be grabbed by Agent Fowler as he said "That tears it!"

As he began to walk to the elevator, Nurse Darby asked "Where are you going?"

"I can't just sit on my hands while the world spins out of control." The special agent said before pausing on the steps as Ratchet asked "And what exactly is it that you intend to do?"

Spinning around, he gestured as he said "Anything! Hook up with my boys at the Pentagon, figure out a way to bury that monster for good!"

"In the event Optimus can't?" Ratchet asked, the portion above his optic where a human had an eyebrow raising.

"Don't you mean 'Optimus and Megatron'?" Agent Fowler asked derisively.

Ratchet let out a small agitated snorting sound from his voice box before he said "No one here is thrilled about this arrangement, Agent Fowler, myself included. But with Optimus and Megatron together again-"

He was cut off as Jack raised his hand and said "Woah, wait, again?"

"Megatron was an Autobot?" Raf asked, followed immediately by Miko's question of "Optimus was a 'Con?!"

"No, on either count." Ratchet said before he slipped into historian mode as he continued "But, there was a time, back on Cybertron, in the twilight hours of the Golden age, when Optimus and Megatron were _not_ sworn enemies. Do you recall when I mentioned that Optimus wasn't always a Prime? Well he wasn't always Optimus, either. He was once a clerk, in the Iacon Hall of Records, named Orion Pax. But as he learned more about Cybertron's past, he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places, and inequality among the masses.

"Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator, one who had named himself after one of the thirteen original Primes: Megatronus. Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's Leadership and demand that all Cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly began to gather a loyal following, Soundwave chief among them. Orion began corresponding with Megatronus who came to be something of a mentor to him.

"As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the political, he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long, Megatron appeared before the High Council to propose his vision for a just society. And it was here that he began to reveal his true colors, proclaiming the need to overthrow the Old Guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime.

"But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the Council were moved by Orion's words. Here, for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age, stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But that honor could only truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership.

"His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the Council, and came to wage war on all who opposed him through his growing army of followers which he named 'Decepticons'. He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself, wherever it might lie.

"In time, warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill effects and found himself before the very Spark of our life-giver – Primus himself. The ailing Primus sensed the innate nobility within Orion and bestowed the Matrix upon him. It was thus that the surprised and humbled Orion Pax came to be Optimus, the last of the Primes."

"So, Optimus got this Matrix from Cybertron's core, and now he's gonna give it to Earth's?" Miko asked with a hand on her hip.

"What's to stop Megatron from just claiming the Matrix for himself this time around?" Jack asked.

"Only his greater desire to save this planet so that he may in turn conquer it! As he so compellingly argued. Provided the Lord of the Decepticons can ever be fully trusted." Ratchet said, his disdain for that last one coming through loud and clear in his voice.

Scene Change: In Unicron

The group came out of the tunnel they were in into a massive cavern, a long bridge leading to the other side where another tunnel, this one much shorter with the end in sight even from where they were. Glancing around, Megatron said "Unicron's Spark is near."

Arcee and Trip Wire took a few steps forward and Trip Wire leaned over the gap letting out a long whistle as he said "As the humans would say: You'd have plenty of time to see your life flash before your eyes before you reach the bottom."

"It's not the fall that kills you, it's the sudden stop." Arcee said wryly before she turned to Megatron and gestured across the bridge and said "After you."

Megatron's eyes narrowed slightly but he didn't say anything, merely walking past the two onto the bridge. The others made to follow him only for Bulkhead to suddenly groan and put a hand on his head.

" **Bulkhead, you alright?"** Bumblebee asked in concern.

"I'm fine Bee, just woozy." Bulkhead said waving his concern away.

"The Dark energon, it's starting to affect him." Arcee said, her and Trip Wire taking Bulkheads arms in both their hands and leading him across as Trip Wire said "Easy there big guy, one step at a time."

The group made it halfway across the bridge before Megatron stopped and looked over his shoulder as he said "He is preparing to expel us." The Autobots all looked around before a screeching sound drew their attention to one side as several small flying _things_ the size of Arcee and Trip Wire came towards them. They had a pair of wings connected to a body that had a head which only had a circle for a face and long streamers trailing behind them.

As the swarm flew towards them, everyone's blasters came out as Bulkhead asked "What are those things?"

"As we are within Unicron's body, it stands to reason they are some sort of antibody." Optimus said. No more was said at that point, the swarm entering blaster range and Megatron and the Autobots cut loose, the group 'Crossing the T' like a line of battleships firing all of their weapons at the incoming flyers who in turn fired energon shots from the circles on their heads. As the Antibodies got closer Night Shift put away his Sniper Rifle in favor for a pair of his dueling knives which he used to slice through any Antibody dumb enough to get close to him. The others followed his lead soon after, though they only formed their melee weapons in one hand, their others continuing to blast away with their pistols.

Thanks to their numbers, the Autobots and Megatron were quickly making progress on the swarm but there were more of them coming in from either side of the cavern. Worse, Bulkhead was still being affected by all of the surrounding Dark Energon. As Arcee was pushed off the bridge due to the shockwave of an exploding Antibody she had flipped over, Bulkhead took a staggering step towards the edge of the bridge. Trip Wire launched himself out into the air after Arcee, the pair using Antibodies as stepping stools to push themselves into the direction of a lower bridge and continued fighting there back to back. But Bulkhead could barely see that, his vision turning blurry and he suddenly mis-stepped, slipping over the edge with a surprised yell. Before he could fall too far, Ground Quake, moving far faster than his large frame suggested it could, was flat on the ground with his right hand around the right tire on Bulkhead's back.

Easily lifting the Wrecker up to eye level one handed, Ground Quake got up to his feet, idly swatting an Antibody out of the sky with a left handed backslap before putting Bulkhead back onto the middle of the bridge.

"Whoo, thanks man." Bulkhead said with a sigh of relief and Ground Quake nodded as he picked up his temporarily discarded kanabo before the bigger bot called out "Optimus, I strongly suggest we get off this bridge!"

"Wise counsel Ground Quake!" Optimus said, and all of the fighters began running to the other side, Optimus calling down to his two smallest fighters to join them.

Arcee and Trip Wire began sprinting down their own bridge and when they reached the end Trip Wire wrapped his left arm around Arcee's waist while his right hand flicked sending his wires out. The improvised grappling lines latched onto a protrusion just under the others' bridge and he rapidly retracted them, slingshot-ing the two motorcycles onto the bridge just ahead of the others, all of them quickly running into the short tunnel.

Scene Change: The Nemesis

There was a tension in the air on the bridge of the Nemesis as Airachnid stood on the bridge leading to the main control center with Soundwave working at said station. Gesturing to her gathered brethren, Airachnid said "Fellow Decepticons! While our loyalty to Megatron's command has always remained steadfast, our Leader's recent behavior has been questionable at best. And It would seem as though Earth has become nothing short of a failed experiment."

She was interrupted by where Knockout was standing by Breakdown as he said "Commander Airachnid! You're not suggesting that we abandon Lord Megatron?"

Gesturing behind her, the spider bot said "Despite Soundwave's efforts we have been unable to detect our Master's signal. Megatron is either permanently offlined, or in the thrall of Unicron. _Neither_ is in the best interest of the Decepticons. So I'm deeming an exodus to be the most prudent course of action. Unless anyone has a problem with that." Though that last statement should have made it sound like Airachnid would listen to anyone who did have a problem, her tone said that anyone foolish enough to say such a thing would be dealt with. Unfortunately, while no one before her would object, behind her was another matter. Smirking at hearing no objections, Airachinid turned to gesture theatrically as she said "Set course for Regulon 4."

It was at that point that she noticed Soundwave had moved from his station and walked towards her, the silent Decepticon stomping his foot on his last step, his stance on this matter clear.

Airachnid actually seemed a little amused as she asked "You have something to say, Soundwave?" When Soundwave made no response though she frowned and brought her six back mounted legs onto the ground as she shifted into battle mode as she said "I command this vessel. You will resume your post." Again, no response and Airachnid's frown turned into a sneer as she said "Step aside!"

She launched herself forward and used her forward legs to try to hit Soundwave but he easily blocked each strike before he suddenly reached forward with his left arm and lifted Airachnid into the air earning a "Ooh." from Knockout. Airachnid tried to hit Soundwave but thanks to his long arms she couldn't actually touch his torso and her arms weren't strong enough to get his hand to release its grip. Soundwave kept her in that position just long enough to show that she was helpless there before he tossed her to land near the edge of the bridge.

Shakily pushing herself up, Airachnid snarled out "I'll tear out your Spark for that!" But then she saw that Lazerbeak was no longer attached to his chest and she wildly looked around. When she spotted the Minicon coming in on an attack run she leapt backwards, putting her closer to Soundwave. She avoided the first shot which slammed into the bridge but the second connected knocking her out of the air with sparks coming off her body. Then to add insult to injury Soundwave put his large foot on her head pinning her there. After a moment, Airachnid said "I yield."

Soundwave took his foot off her head and turned to walk back to his station. As he did so, Knockout said to Breakdown "Watch out for the quiet ones."

Scene Change: Omega One

Ratchet's station was idly running through sets of three coordinates without actually detecting anything as he said "Communication links are down as expected. But we've lost their signal."

"Doesn't that mean?" Raf asked nervously.

"Usually. But the more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by these electromagnetic anomalies." Ratchet said calmly.

"So, if we can't track them and they can't contact us, how do we know when they are ready for pickup?" Miko asked with a frown.

Before Ratchet could give an answer, everyone's attention was brought to the metal on metal clinking sound made as Jack tapped the key Optimus had gave him on the railing.

Optics wide, Ratchet asked "Where did you get that?!""

Holding up the key, Jack said "Optimus. Honestly, I don't know why he gave me the key to the ground bridge."

"Jack. There is no key to the ground bridge." Ratchet said seriously.

Holding the key up to his face, Jack asked "Well, then what IS this?"

"That is the key to Vector Sigma." Ratchet said, leaning forward to be optic to eye level with Jack.

"The what?" Jack asked in confusion.

"You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics." Ratchet explained.

Standing up, Jack moved to give Ratchet the key and said "I-I shouldn't have this."

Standing up properly as well, Ratchet gestured to Jack and said "Optimus entrusted it to _you_ , Jack."

Looking down at the key, Jack asked "But that doesn't make any sense. Why?"

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back." Ratchet said, closing his optics and turning his head downwards as he spoke.

Scene Change: In Unicron

The Cybertronians were still firing nonstop as they reached the end of the short tunnel. With them in an enclosed space with only one direction for the enemy to come from, they didn't necessarily have to aim in order to hit something. And while that made it so that they didn't have to take that split second or two in between shots it did mean that they were just this side of being overrun. And then Unicron himself decided to make himself known again.

Megatron suddenly yelled out in pain, his hands going to his head as he dropped to a knee. Seeing this, Optimus kept firing even as he shouted out "Megatron!"

Thankfully Megatron recovered quickly and he pointed at the large protrusion in the wall behind the group as he said "Unicron's Spark lies just beyond!"

"How do we get inside?" Optimus asked.

"By fooling Unicron's defenses into believing we're not a threat." Megatron said, moving to stand right in front of the protrusion. His chest glowed purple and almost immediately, the protrusion lit up as well before splitting apart and receding into the wall multiple times showing that the protrusion was actually a set of closely spaced doors.

Megatron quickly ran forward and Optimus began backing up as he said "Autobots, I will need you to keep our attackers at bay for as long as you can!" Then he turned and bolted down the hallway, the doors closing behind him.

Arcee risked a glance back and seeing the way closed again, and thus blocking the sight of Megatron, ordered "Razor Wind, Storm Rider, weapons free!"

"About time!" Storm Rider shouted, her brother nodding in agreement. Now able to use their augmentation without Megatron learning about it, a third barrel popped up between their two normal blaster barrels on each arm and Razor Wind shouted "I've got high!"

"Right!" Storm Rider said and the two fliers oriented their arms before they fired together and a wall of electricity leapt out from them and shot down the tunnel causing a loud crashing sound to ring out as every single Antibody in the tunnel and quite a few outside shorted out and fell to the ground.

"That's not going to stop them for long." Trip Wire noted. Indeed, the screeching sound that had been a constant irritant during the battle was already drawing close again as the Antibodies that had been out of the path of the shockwave began moving to enter the tunnel.

"Not a problem." Storm Rider said confidently. A confidence born out when the next wave of Antibodies reached the halfway point of the tunnel and she and her brother fired again. They fired three more times, and were about to fire a sixth when all of a sudden all of the Antibodies lost all power and slammed into the ground.

"You think?" Trip Wire asked Night Shift who nodded and said "Ground Quake, make us a hole."

"Right." The big guy said with a nod, turning his blasters back into his hands and pulling his Kanabo off his back as he turned around. One swing later and the doors blasted inwards, the Autobots storming down the tunnel into the massive spark chamber.

Soon as they entered, Bulkhead called out "Optimus, are you alright?!"

"Why did he call me that?" Optimus asked Megatron and several optics went wide.

Arcee's though narrowed as she growled out "What did you do to him?!"

"Who are they?" Optimus asked, not a single shred of recognition in his gaze.

A ground bridge appeared next to Optimus and Megatron and the pair turned to look at it. A moment later, Megatron declared "Our mortal enemies! We're outnumbered, go, I'll cover you!" He pushed Optimus towards the Ground Bridge before turning and firing at the rest of the Autobots who immediately began charging forward.

Optimus ran towards the portal, pausing only long enough to look over his shoulder for a moment before going through. Hearing the sound of his passage, Megatron gave the Autobots a smug smirk as he said "Your leader works for me now." Letting out a single mad cackle he then ran into the portal which immediately closed behind him leaving eight stunned Autobots alone in the massive chamber.

Scene Change: Omega One

Ratchet pulled down the lever for the Ground Bridge and all of the humans held their breath for a moment before they all let it out in a sigh of relief as the team came through the portal. The kids quickly went up to their partners exclaiming how glad they were that they had made it through alright but Ratchet, Nurse Darby, and Agent Fowler immediately noticed that one Autobot was missing.

Frowning, Ratchet said "Optimus, is he?"

"Dead? No." Arcee said with a shaken head and Trip Wire continued "But the guy seems to have a serious case of Amnesia, he took off with Megatron for some reason."

"What?!" Miko asked, the loudest of the humans in expressing their shock.

Ratchet though had a severe frown on his face as he said "Hm, when Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes, he lost his sense of 'Optimus', most likely reverting to his former state of mind, that of Orion Pax, clerk of Iacon Hall of Records and friend of Megatronus."

"Not good." Jack said with a severe frown.

"Way not good." Miko said in agreement.

"S-So, what do we do to get him back?" Raf asked.

There were uncertain glances all around before Night Shift stepped forward and said "First we find out what Megatron thinks was valuable enough to bring a Clerk of Iacon onto his ship rather than ensure Orion Pax never became Optimus Prime again. Then we steal both that reason and Orion from him and then we'll find a way to get our Leader back." Turning to the Ground Bridge, his body shimmered until he looked like a Vehicon drone and he continued "As soon as we have the Nemesis' position, I'll perform recon, find out what exactly Megatron puts Orion to work on. After that, we can make further plans."

"Then let's get started." Raf said, now sounding determined rather than uncertain, and the tech wiz ran up to his computer station to begin linking up with the Harbinger's sensors. They had a misplaced leader to find.

END

Author's Notes: Update Schedule and Poll on Profile.

And that's the end of Season One. Still roughly similar to canon but things will begin to snowball during Season Two. Starscream and Airachnid in particular are going to be having rather bad times of it I'm afraid. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm going to be outright cackling as I write what happens to _those_ two!

On an unrelated note, I'm rather upset with Crunchy roll. I checked the My Hero Academia section of the site to see what I've got to work with when I get to that part of my roster and their list starts at Episode 13.5. What's the point of having Seasons 2 and 3 if you don't have the _first_ season as well? Thankfully I did check so I should have the first season well before it's time to write the first chapter of that one. Ciao boys and girls!


End file.
